mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Ylimegirl
t1CK t0ck 8r8k H34DS honk HONK Yo you've been a massive help to this wiki with cleaning up imges and other minor edits, but I think I should let you know that those codes were not written in their respective text colors. 03:36, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :My bad. I'll fix that! hehehehe thank you Ylimegirl (talk) 03:38, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Do you need the hexcodes? I just double checked them. Actually, I'm surprised I didn't already put them in the color template... (the colors on the Intermission 2 page are accurate) 03:45, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Nah, I just color-picked them. You may want to double check, though. Ylimegirl (talk) 03:48, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::The t1CK and honk ones were different from what I got, but I'm working them into the template now. Thanks for bringing it to my attention! 03:52, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Unused Troll Giclopses Hey, you added a few images to the 'Giclops' page which are labeled as 'unused troll giclopses'. I don't see a source link though. Did you create them yourself? Jackk225 (talk) 00:26, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :I actually found the page like that. The images were uploaded by Jack Blackstone, who I have noticed uploads . :Ylimegirl (talk) 01:35, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Image Resizing I think we should try to keep images on each strife page to around the same size as each other. Some of your edits have causes the images to vary wildly in size from one to the other. Rabbeseking (talk) 08:30, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, hahaha, whoops. I just make them full size if they're pretty small. If they're bigger, I usually decrease the size, though I guess that can range a bit. Sorry! Ylimegirl (talk) 15:46, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::I've noticed that, actually. Just making everything full size doesn't automatically make the image or page look better, nor does makign images with captions non-thumbnails. It's helpful to actually consider the visual layout of the page (in both Oasis and Monobook) when making these edits. 19:04, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! I hope it has been / will be a good day for you! :Thank you! It has been a good day so far. :) Ylimegirl (talk) 00:03, May 17, 2014 (UTC) You need to watch Someone decided to make a flash of the trolls battle with the Black King. Needless to say its awesome! If you want to watch it look up Rex Duodecim Angelus. It took three years to make and the work they put into it shows. [[User:The2ndplayer|The2ndplayer] (talk) 06:08, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :Ooh, looks good so far! Ylimegirl (talk) 15:28, June 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh dude no no look again, the completed version is finally up! I put it on the wiki tumblr, if you can't find it. 17:30, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, I found it on there. Couldn't find the completed version before that. :P Ylimegirl (talk) 19:43, June 13, 2014 (UTC) You're in nightfall? So am I! Whats your mspaforums name? The2ndplayer (talk) 20:03, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :I don't actually have an mspaforums account, but I might get one eventually. I do love Nightfall, though, and have submitted two fantrolls to possibly appear in the comic! Ylimegirl (talk) 20:11, June 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I sent you a friend request. If you want I will link you to some of my other threads.The2ndplayer (talk) 21:07, June 14, 2014 (UTC) ????????????? This is me from camp. Just wondering, anyone who wants to reply: Whenever I try to edit a page, I get a message saying this or something similar: :This action has been automatically identified as harmful, and therefore disallowed. If you believe your edit was constructive, please inform an administrator of what you were trying to do. A brief description of the abuse rule which your action matched is: Change change 2 What the heck??? All I'm trying to do is add categories for The Bard! Ylimegirl (talk) 23:01, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :OK I don't know why it is doing that, I mean never mind that that filter is only supposed to block certain actions made by people who aren't logged in, and some of those blocked edits were made while logged in. But I've disabled the filter, I'll have to look it over later. :Also the "Bard Quest characters" category should really be transcluded via the Bard Quest character navbox, so I added the category there instead. - The Light6 (talk) 23:25, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Just a heads up... So I loaded my watchlist and holy crap you've been doing a lot. Which is great! Gnoming is always appreciated. But, uh... you do know there's a "minor edit" option, right? In fact, you can temporarily turn on "mark edits minor by default" in your preferences, if you're embarking on a gnoming spree : ) :Haha, sorry! Not very good at checking that, am I. I'll try my best to do that from now on. Ylimegirl (talk) 16:38, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Another minor thing about blanking user pages, that is targetted at users with images; user inactivity: "All users with no contributions for more than 12 months are considered inactive and lose their privileges in regards to user images. Their userpages should be replaced with Template:Blank to ... allow their images to be deleted." ::And even when using it on pages without images, Wikia also creates user pages by default, there is no reason to blank default pages. ::Also on further looking, you actually blanked a user page for a Wikia Staff member... - The Light6 (talk) 10:03, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, I fucked up there. >.< I'll go see if I can fix that, and I'll stop blanking Wikia default pages. Sorry! 16:31, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Could you help me? I want to add the swords that were created from dave prototyping seppucrow (Both the ones impaled in the underlings, Davesprite, and ring wearers) but have no idea how to obtain, add, or modify said images. Could you help? The2ndplayer (talk) 03:55, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :Not entirely sure what you're talking about, but I'd be happy to try my best to help. I don't remember any other swords, created when Dave prototyped the crow (do you mean Cal?) but I'll start looking around. 03:58, June 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm referring to the swords impaled in the people affected by Daves prototyping (underlings, people who wear the rings, Davesprite). I don't know how to obtain the images or format them. So I'm asking if you could help me do that. The2ndplayer (talk) 04:05, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Ohhhh. I'll go see what I can do. 04:10, June 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks! I really appreciate it. The2ndplayer (talk) 04:14, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::I am only seeing swords from the Black King, White King, and Black Queen's prototypings. (The White Queen takes off her ring before Dave enters the medium). I don't see any on any underlings, though. However, this was just a quick scan-through of article images. I'll go see if I can get good pictures of those. 04:22, June 29, 2014 (UTC) (reset indent) Made some images of the Black Queen's sword, the White King's sword hilt, and the Black King's sword hilt. Could't find anything better for the Black and White kings. I could probably find a better one of the Black Queen's if I looked, but I'll have to go back to my dorms soon. 04:42, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again! I super appreciate the clean edits of my fantroll sprites, even though it took me like two days to figure out it was you haha whoops/ But anyway yeah, I was also dropping by to say I really like the pre/post-scratch template there! Also I was looking through your pages and SN should keep working on that template, it seems realyl useful! (even thoguh it appears broken at the bottom of the page) 04:21, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :Aaaah thank you! My tumblr is different than my other usernames for REASONS. Usually you can find me anywhere as Ylimegirl. I think the pre/post scratch template would be very useful, yes. Would help get rid of most of the "see also"s at the top of pages. It doesn't seem broken to me; however the color for pre-troll is orange yellow b/c the kids universes' colors are opposites so I'm assuming that of the trolls. ::Oh non no I meant SN's captchalogue thing, I think that could be useful as well, and that page seems broken at the bottom somehow? As far as the scratch template though, yes, I think that orange/yellow makes the most sense for Sgrub Alpha, not only because of opposite colors but because it matches the "most important character in the session" theory. 19:48, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ::It ran out of nodes or smth. I don't really understand it. We had a discussion about it here you can look at if you like. ---- um you just completely blanked my user page i see no reason for it i only just joined i know i havent edited before but i plan to so if you could please tell me why thanks, SMK1319 :Eh, sometimes I overreact with user images and such. If you don't know how to undo my edit, I'd be happy to do so. thank you thanks anyway, i prefer saying LA-LOND too Tabber I see you changed the tab code structure on a few of the Beforan troll infoboxes. I just wanted to say, obviously that's great, but the tabber thing is actually something we need to look at, as a bunch of other infoboxes are also inconsistent at the moment between whether the one wrapping the whole thing is or . So, idk, I guess I'm letting you know so you don't potentially waste time changing any others until we've decided which way it'll go? *shrugs* :Haha, that's just me being nitpicky. I'' personally prefer , but I know that does not work for contained tabbers. It would probably make more sense, if we wanted to have one universal tabber, to be . But eh, I don't know all of the coding specifics, so one might be better than the other for other reasons. God tier nomination Hi Ylime, this is revitalysis. It looks to me like your'e a very, very established editor here, so I'd like to invite you to support the changing of the featured article on the main page from cruxite to god tier, which has just been finished being updated with hussie's god tier info. here is a link to the vote page for your convenience: MSPA Wiki:Votes for Featured Articles Revitalysis 22:50, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll check it out. Follow Aepokk's advice on formatting though! One quick thing You should add a warning to the users page after reverting vandalism. Warning 1 for minor defacing, and Warning 2 for multiple/whole page defacing. Thanks. } 03:56, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :Will do in the future, because dang son, there's a lot of it honestly Staff nomination Just dropping by to let you know that some weirdo has nominated you for promotion to moderator :ooh my god OOH MY GOD OH MY GOD WHAT Edit count Nah, you aren't making "too many edits", everything you're doing is super helpful. Besides, the whole "go over every edit in the recent changes log" thing I have is entirely a self-imposed rule, and the consequences are nobody's fault but my own :P That being said, fixing redirect links is definitely something Caligorg could take care of instead! I gotta say, I admire your dedication to fixing all of these links and redirects wiki-wide. ' ' 23:07, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :That is true, however I have developed a method of fixing redirects myself step-by-step on much larger wikis, one (surprisingly) with no bots. Just like to do them myself as a "self-imposed rule" as well. Gives me something to do as I watch cartoons (multi-tasker here). ::Cool, I can respect that. Keep up the good work! Meanwhile I should actually knock some things off my checklist. ' ' 00:13, December 16, 2014 (UTC) User profile I just wanted to ask if you were cool with me using your profile idea (my profile page) and maybe even help me make a homestuck fan character. Lbpfan950 (talk) 19:56, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :What do you mean? If you want to add a userbox, go right ahead. Also, the images are not of a Homestuck fan character. All the information is about me. But I could try to help you draw a character. ::Well I copied yours and changed it is what I mean and I meant to help me draw one so do you have skype or something and I don't see you online on pesterchum. Lbpfan950 (talk) 20:15, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :::It's no big deal copying my userbox. Also, I'm going to log into pesterchum right now. And to make a fancharacter, just look online for bases and stuff and start there, or pick and choose pieces of canon characters. For a very long time my image was a recolor of Roxy with a taurus symbol. Also, calm down on the minor edits, I've had to rewrite this message 2 times due to the edit conflicts. ::::Yea sorry and about how long do you plan on being online. Lbpfan950 (talk) 20:24, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::I'll probably be online for a while. Go right ahead and message me! ::::::Awesome! Lbpfan950 (talk) 20:30, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I know. I just never seem to have the ''time to work on anything on the Wiki. It's fine that you blanked my page. I honestly don't really care anymore. SMK1319 (talk) 02:04, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Promotion! Congratulations! You have been promoted to moderator. Now you will have access to more features such as "rollback", the ability to rename images, and the ability to prevent the creation of redirects when moving a page. Use responsibly! - The Light6 (talk) 01:19, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for this honor! I'll be sure to use these powers wisely. Is a moderator equivalent to a rollback? Since that's what the wiki says I am. Just double-checking. ::Yes and no. There really is no "moderator" group so we gave extra powers to the rollback group and made them de facto moderators. - The Light6 (talk) 03:43, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Just a heads up, you can put on your userpage. And congrats! Congrats! } 05:46, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :"nge_congratulations.gif" I'm a little late on catching the news, but this is fantastic! 05:59, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Character mortality tabber Wow, I didn't even think of that, thank you!!! What a helpful way to un-stretch my page! See, what I actually meant was making pre- and post-retcon two separate tabs under the other headers (if possible???) Like, is there a way we can nest a tabber like that, with all the other code junk in those tables? That's what gave me issues. 03:51, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm, are you insinuating putting the tabber inside the table, something like this: |-|Post-Retcon= |} :(I snipped some of the extra rows obviously) If it isn't clear by the code above, it does make it hard to control the widths being constant and the like, along with the whole "normal/???/god tier" rows. Of course, we can always duplicate the table. That would be easier. ::Yes, that's more or less exactly what I meant! And yeah, the code pretty clearly shows how difficult consistency is gonna be. It's weird, I coulda sworn I did it exactly how you did here, not sure what I messed up :u ::Duplicating the table, though - what do you mean by that? Do you just mean, like, putting the whole table, aspect rows and all, inside the tabber? Or what? 17:48, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't know what you messed up, but hey, stuff happens. I mean having two whole tables with all the pizazz and coding, one for post and one for pre recton and both inside one tab of the tabber. Like so: |-|Pre-Retcon= |-|Post-Retcon= :::Except more sophisticated, and more code.